Posłuszeństwo
by Weitarou
Summary: Akashi zawsze dostaje to czego chce, ale Aomine nie zamierza się tak łatwo poddać. Który z nich upadnie pierwszy? AoAka


Mimo pewnych niezgodności, jest sporo spoilerów gdzieś tak od 112 rozdziału mangi~ Napisałam to inaczej niż z początku chciałam (znowu coś spieprzyłam, przepraszam XD), miała to byś miniaturka, ale jakoś tak to się rozrosło. Przewidywane dwie części (nie wykluczam jeszcze części trzeciej, ale na chwilę obecną niczego nie planuję~).

* * *

Kilka dni przed Pucharem Zimowym, Aomine ocknął się nagle ze snu z dziwnym przeczuciem, że coś tu jest nie tak. I miał rację, jego budzik w jego telefonie jeszcze nie zadzwonił, a sam telefon brzęczał już od paru dobrych minut, przypominając mu o swoim istnieniu. Sunął powoli po pościeli, nieuchronnie zmierzając w stronę krawędzi łóżka. Właściciel rzucił się w jego stronę, wyciągając rękę po spadający przedmiot, ale chybił, komórka z głuchym trzaskiem wylądowała na podłodze, wciąż wstrząsana cichymi wibracjami. Zaklął głośno na widok kilku małych pęknięć na obudowie i podniósł ją, od razu wciskając po kilka klawiszy. Ekran rozbłysnął słabo, a Aomine ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na ramkę informującą o nowej wiadomości. Zmarszczył brwi i niechętnie przeszedł do treści sms-a. To coś mogło zburzyć jego harmonogram, pieczołowicie układany podczas większości zajęć w szkole, na których nie spał. Zamierzał go w pełni zrealizować, nawet jeśli w jego skład wchodziło jedynie całodzienne opierdalanie się przy pornosach i spanie do południa.

Odczytał wiadomość, z każdym słowem odczuwając narastającą w nim wściekłość, aż w końcu prychnął i rzucił telefon na ziemię, odkopując go na pobliską ścianę. Opadł na łóżko i chwycił jedną gazetkę ze swojego pokaźnego stosu świerszczyków. Wbił opuszki palców w strony czasopisma i przybliżył je do twarzy, uparcie wbijając wzrok w jedną z modelek. Ta wiadomość rozdrażniła go, nic nie wywoływało u niego takiej złości jak ten czerwonowłosy dupek, który kiedyś ośmielał się nazywać ich kapitanem. Aomine nie miał najlepszego zdania o swoim byłym kapitanie, a było to głównie zasługą jego pychy i arogancji, która szczególnie działała mu na nerwy.

Wiadomość wydawała się z pozoru zwykła, informowała go jedynie o chęci spotkania się z wszystkimi członkami Pokolenia Cudów dwie godziny przed rozpoczęciem Pucharu Zimowego. Zirytował się z kilku innych powodów, niż samo spotkanie. Akashi nie prosił go o przybycie w razie chęci tylko informował, że jego nieobecność będzie potraktowana jako zdradę. Z pewnością coś knuł, znając jego coś naprawdę paskudnego. A może i tym razem chodzi tylko o jego satysfakcję?

Wbił wzrok w czerwonowłosą, smukłą modelkę o dużych, migdałowych oczach. Uśmiechała się do niego, kusząco odsłaniając kawałek białego uda, prowokująco oblizując wąskie wargi. Aomine zgniótł w dłoniach czasopismo, zwinął je w rurkę i cisnął nim przez cały pokój, idealnie trafiając do pustego kosza na śmieci. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że z powodu braku Horikity Maii zaczął kupować nowe świerszczyki, pełne nowych, całkowicie różnych kształtów. Już nigdy więcej nie wyda pieniędzy na miseczki A.

Zagrzebał się ponownie w kołdrze i postanowił, że nie wyjdzie stąd aż do końca turnieju, no chyba że za potrzebą. Nie miał ochoty biegać truchcikiem po boisku, obserwując marne zmagania przeciwnej drużyny, która wyciskała z siebie siódme poty, żeby go tylko dogonić. Żałosne.

Aomine z początku potraktował wiadomość jako nieśmieszny żart i tak też uważał do czasu, aż nie został brutalnie porwany i sprowadzony siłą na umówione spotkanie. Stało się to wtedy, kiedy zdecydował się urwać ze spotkania z własną drużyną, zaaranżowaną przez kapitana Imayoshiego. To była jego wina, że akurat w taką zimnicę zdecydował się uraczyć ich długą i drętwą przemową, która wręcz usypiała na stojąco. Aomine już swoje odespał, więc miał jedynie ochotę sobie pozwiedzać i zjeść coś dobrego, choćby miało to wylecieć z automatu.

Przechadzał się spokojnie po jednym z korytarzy prowadzących do głównej sali, w której zwykle odbywały się mecze. Gdy minął już większość sal i zaczynał już odczuwać nudę, zauważył, że w jednym bucie rozwiązało mu się sznurowadło. Zazwyczaj wpychał sznurówki byle jak do adidasa, ale gdy robił tak za każdym razem, but zaczynał latać mu na wszystkie strony, powodując tym samym irytację i dyskomfort. Zatrzymał się na środku sali i kucnął, wiążąc rozwiązane sznurowadło. W momencie zaciśnięcia zgrabnej kokardki, zauważył nad sobą ogromny cień, obrócił lekko głowę i dostrzegł znajome, fioletowe włosy. Zanim zdołał wyrazić swoje zdziwienie lub złość, został złapany w pasie i wepchnięty pod ramię wielkoluda.

- Puszczaj mnie ty bezmózga kupo mięśni! - wychrypiał, wierzgając i plując, ale Murasakibara nic sobie nie robił z jego sprzeciwów i dalej trzymał go pod pachą jak worek kartofli.

- Nie mogę, Mine-chin, Aka-chin chciał ciebie na spotkaniu to będzie ciebie miał. Obiecał, że odda mi słodycze, które skonfiskował w gimnazjum. - powiedział sennym głosem, przeciągając sylaby.

- Ty imbecylu, po przeterminowane słodycze będziesz się zgłaszał?! - zawołał, usiłując wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

- Słodycze się nie psują. - odpowiedział pewnie.

- Oczywiście, że się psują, ty pustaku! - wrzasnął, szarpiąc się wściekle. - Dlatego mają wyznaczony termin ważności na opakowaniu!

Murasakibara zignorował jego uwagę i skręcił w jedno z przejść. Zgrabnie wyminął grupkę podekscytowanych dziewczyn, które z ciekawości obracały się ku nim i otwarcie wymieniały pomiędzy sobą uwagi i spostrzeżenia, a także nieśmiałe chichoty. Aomine zakrył twarz ze wstydu.

- Jak tylko mnie puścisz, to ci przyłożę! - jęknął zduszonym głosem. Nie doczekał się żadnego odzewu z jego strony, nawet nie dał po sobie poznać, że go w ogóle usłyszał. Atsushi ziewnął szeroko i otworzył wolną ręką szklane drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz. Powiało chłodem, a Aomine zadygotał z zimna i szczęknął zębami. Mógł się cieplej ubrać na taką pogodę, dopiero teraz w pełni zauważył, że bluza zarzucona na nagą klatkę piersiową nie była najlepszą ochroną przed chłodem. W oddali dostrzegł dwie znajome kolorowe czupryny. Razem z nim były cztery osoby, brakowało jeszcze dwóch.

- Starczy, możesz mnie puścić… - burknął. - Ej no nigdzie ci nie zwieję! Puszczaj!

Mimo potoku przekleństw i obelg wychodzących z ust Aomine, Murasakibara nie zraził się tym ani nie zrezygnował z osobistego odprowadzenia go na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania, więc wypuścił go dopiero wtedy, kiedy zrównał się z Midorimą.

- Znowu chciałeś uciec przed Akashim? - zapytał, patrząc na niego z chłodną wyższością.

- No twoja sprawa, marchewo. - odparował i wyminął go, celowo przydeptując jego szczęśliwy przedmiot, który chwilę temu wypadł mu z ręki. Midorima wydał z siebie dziwny okrzyk i oburzeniem zaczął zbierać rozsypane na trawie akcesoria dla barbie.

Kise z początku patrzył na niego z ukosa, pamiętliwy poprzedniego meczu w którym poniósł klęskę, ale po chwili rozchmurzył się i pobiegł za nim, od razu zasypując go pytaniami dotyczącymi jego odczuć względem nadchodzącego turnieju. Aomine odczuł ulgę, że Kise nie jest na niego zły po tym, jak potraktował go tamtego dnia, w którym toczyli rozgrywkę pomiędzy Touou a Kaijou.

Kilka minut później przybył Kuroko wraz z Kagamim i Furihatą, a zaraz po nich zjawił się były kapitan drużyny Teikou. Akashi w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut zdążył zmienić uczesanie, odprawić niechcianych przybyszy po tym, jak jednego z nich prawie skrócił o ucho, a drugiego przeraził tak mocno, że ledwo był w stanie poruszać się o własnych siłach i uraczyć ich krótką przemową dotyczącą turnieju. Zanim rozeszli się w do swoich drużyn, zdołał uprzedzić ich o chęci porozmawiania z każdym z nich na osobności, nakazał im zostać na miejscu i wyczekiwać na jego zawołanie.

Aomine stał z boku i nerwowo rozcierał podeszwą tenisówek znaleziony niedopałek papierosa na pył. Wolałby już dalej słuchać Imayoshiego, Akashi kazał im stać na mrozie, podczas tego gdy czerpał chorą satysfakcję ze stresowania swoich przyszłych przeciwników indywidualnymi rozmówkami.

Jako pierwszy pod nożyczki poszedł Kise, cały blady i roztrzęsiony, może z zimna, może ze strachu, a może z obu jednocześnie. Aomine prychnął i odwrócił wzrok, ignorując przerażone skomlenie. Nie wiedział, co on im tam robił, ale przez chwilę słyszał przerażone głosy, a później wszystko jakoś ucichło i co jakiś czas mijała go jedna osoba. Zauważył Midorimę, który zignorował go i przemknął tuż obok niego, nerwowo poprawiając okulary.

- Daaaiki! - zawołał Akashi i cmoknął dwa razy. Aomine zagryzł wargi do krwi i z całej siły zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się od rzucenia się na niego i przyłożenia mu w tą jego lisią twarzyczkę. Seijuurou chciał go sprowokować, wołając na niego jak na psa, ale tym razem postanowił, że nie da się tak łatwo sprowokować i tym razem nie rzuci się na niego z pięściami. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ich poprzednią bójkę.

Ostatnim razem Akashi umyślnie sprowokował go na sali gimnastycznej i nakierował na niego jeden ze specjalnych drążków, który dotkliwie wbił mu się pod jedno z żeber. Sam kapitan wówczas nie ucierpiał, a Aomine był zmuszony spędzić ostatnie godziny u szkolnej pielęgniarki i wysłuchiwać jej podejrzeń na temat połamanych żeber.

Aomine ostrożnie stawiał kroki, nieuchronnie zmniejszając dystans dzielący go od czerwonowłosego. Podniósł wzrok i skrzywił się w odpowiedzi na złowieszczy uśmiech. Z postrzępioną, świeżo ściętą grzywką, wyglądał jak psychopata. Oczy błyszczały mu niezdrowo, wyglądał na naprawdę podekscytowanego, co utwierdziło Aomine w przekonaniu, że jest naprawdę mocno popierdolony. Zatrzymał się nagle, zachowując bezpieczną odległość w postaci jednego metra.

- Bliżej, Daiki. Ja nie gryzę…

- Przynajmniej ostrzega. - pomyślał, nieufnie podchodząc do niego bliżej.

- …w życiu nie zniżyłbym się do tknięcia zębami czegoś tak brudnego. - dokończył Akashi, z godnością unosząc głowę.

Aomine zadygotał z gniewu i zacisnął powieki, powtarzając sobie w myślach swoje postanowienie. Akashi wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale nie skomentował ani jednym słowem jego dziwnego zachowania. Okręcał na palcu wskazującym niedawno zdobyte nożyczki, których ostrza zdawały się błyszczeć w słabym blasku słońca. Zanim Aomine zdołał zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle zwołał to spotkanie, Akashi jako pierwszy zabrał głos.

- Na kolana. - powiedział krótko.

- Co? Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś? - zapytał wrogo, nieznacznie przybliżając się do niego.

- Chcę poznać, jakim typem człowieka jesteś. - odpowiedział, zatrzymując nożyczki zdecydowanym ruchem. - Na kolana.

Trawa była mokra. Ale nawet gdyby była sucha, Aomine nigdy nie przyklęknąłby przed osobą pokroju Akashiego.

- Pierdol się. - warknął, ledwo powstrzymując od zwyzywania go od najgorszych. - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru spełniać twoich chorych zachcianek.

Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi, a jego oczy nieco przygasły. Odpowiedź Aomine nie mieściła się w jego "kluczu odpowiedzi", był tym nieco zaskoczony i poirytowany.

- Atsushi zrobił to bez wahania, Shintarou i Ryouta także. Tetsuya gdzieś zniknął, ale nie czuję potrzeby, aby go do tego zmusić. Zostałeś tylko ty.

- Spierdalaj, nigdy nie ugnę przed tobą kolan. - syknął, patrząc na niego z odrazą.

- Krnąbrny. Takiej reakcji oczekiwałem od osoby, którą najbardziej chciałbym zobaczyć na kolanach. To mi się podoba. W takim razie przegranym będzie ten, którego kolana jako pierwsze dotkną podłogi.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Puchar Zimowy. - odpowiedział krótko i zamilkł, dając mu czas do myślenia.

- Masz na myśli pojedynek? - zapytał podejrzliwie po krótkiej chwili namysłu. Zakład dawał zdecydowanie więcej możliwości niż zwykły mecz, gwarantowała wygranemu dodatkową nagrodę najczęściej w postaci mściwej satysfakcji.

- Dokładnie to mam na myśli. O ile będziesz w stanie sprostać temu zadaniu.

- Przyjmuję wyzwanie. - odpowiedział szybko, obawiając się, że może natychmiastowo zmienić zdanie. Pozwolił sobie nawet na mały uśmieszek. Akashi nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale przez chwile wydawało mu się, że widział w jego oczach niepewność.

- Mogę oszczędzić ci wstydu. - powiedział cicho. - Zrób to teraz, poddaj się, a nikt poza mną nie zobaczy twojej porażki.

- Zabawne. - prychnął Aomine. - Po prostu boisz się, że skopię ci tyłek publi... - urwał, kiedy coś świsnęło tuż obok jego głowy i otarło się o policzek.

- Możesz już odejść, Daiki. - wysyczał Akashi, cofając dłoń z nożyczkami. - Jeśli to się następnym razem powtórzy, odetnę ci ucho.

Po tych słowach sam odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę, zostawiając go samego na polance. Aomine przez jakiś czas śledził wzrokiem oddalającą się sylwetkę, po czym wzruszył ramionami, otrząsając się z oszołomienia i skierował swoje kroki z powrotem do budynku. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakieś zadowalające wytłumaczenie dla kapitana.

W słowach Akashiego było coś dziwnego, coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednak nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego roztrząsać, niedługo czekał go ważny mecz, ważny, bo pierwszym jego przeciwnikiem miał być Tetsu i jego słabe światło - Kagami.


End file.
